TEARDROP
by sisca lee
Summary: DISCONTINUED HUNKAI, based on real story mengapa hidup sangat rumit baginya? bisakah ia mendapatkan harapannya? adakah pangeran yang akan menolongnya seperti cerita dongeng masa kecilnya?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Mengapa hidup sangat rumit baginya?

Hidup menjadi seorang yatim dan miskin bukanlah pilihannya. Namun ia masih bersyukur. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki seorang ayah meski ia tak memiliki ibu. Ia masih bersyukur memiliki rumah untuk berteduh dari panas dan hujan.

Ia masih bersyukur dibekali otak yang cukup cerdas.

Namun, ia tidak tahu haruskan Ia kini bersyukur bertemu dengan orang seperti Sehun?

.

.

.

"Get out on my way jerk!"

.

.

.

"Such as dirt you are!"

.

.

.

"Tanpa bantuan uang dari keluarga kami, kau pasti tidak akan berdiri disini bodoh!"

"Lap sepatuku dengan dasimu! Cepat !"

.

.

.

" Apa kau juga menjual tubuhmu untuk uang huh?"

" sadarlah kau tidak pantas berdiri disini. Sadar terhadap tempatmu!"

.

.

kenapa hidupnya begitu rumit, semakin rumit ketika ia harus berurusan dengan geng XO di SM High School, ia tidak pernah berharap untuk dapat bersekolah di SMA elit macam ini. Tapi takdir membawanya kepada hal yang jauh dari bayangannya. Meninggalkan ayahnya demi masa depan yang akan cerah. Entah, ia bisa menghadap masa depan yang cerah atau tidak setelah ini.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sangat kotor karena warna kulitnya, tempatnya dilahirkan memiliki kulit yang hampir serupa dengannya, terik panas matahari yang selalu membakar kulitnya ketika membantu sang ayah diladang mendhasilkan warna kulitnya yang coklat keemasan. Exotic. Tan skin.

.

.

.

"Sadari posisimu, meski kau cerdas kau bukan bagian dari kami!"

akankah akhir kisahnya akan tetap sama? Bisakah ia mewujudkan mimpinya?

Who knows?

This fic is based on true story with some edit out. And I don't know the ending of the real story yet. But I am planning to make a happy Ending for this fic. It will turn out so emotional, angst and much more pain hearted. But it will also turn out to be shiny, lovely as the story go.

I am sorry I can't promise to update fastly because I have several job that eat up my time.

This is HUNKAI YEAY!


	2. NEW LIFE

**Chapter 1.**

Awal kehidupannya tidak sama dengan yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Harusnya saat ini ia berada di sawah bersama sang ayah. Menyiangi rumput, mengangkut pupuk dan membawa berbagai bibit untuk ditanam. Seharusnya ia akan makan bersama sang ayah dipinggir sawah ditemani beberapa tetangga yang juga mengerjakan lahannya.

Kini ia disini, berada distasiun kereta menenteng sebuah koper lama dan ransel miliknya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah ke Seoul. Namun ia sudah hampir lupa kapan ia menginjakan kaki di Seoul dahulu. Ayahnya meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sementara ia hanya anak yang terlalu menyayangi sang ayah dan tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya meski sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin.

Baginya hidup bersama sang ayah di desa terpencil sudah cukup menyenangkan untuknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang modern yang begitu sombong yang beberapa kali ditemuinya di desa. Namun, sekarang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan bersekolah di SM High School. Salah satu SMA elit di Seoul yang muridnya 95% kalangan anak pengusaha, 4% kalangan anak pemerintah atas, dan 1% kalangan beasiswa dengan otak yang cemerlang. Namun, bukan rahasia jika 1% siswa yang berasal dari kalangan beasiswa tidak dapat bertahan hingga bulan kedua. XO gank adalah penyebabnya. Gank ini merupakan gank turun temurun yang dianggotai oleh 5 siswa terkaya disana. Anggotanya akan beregenerasi setelah tiga tahun dengan siswa terkaya sebagai anggota.

Mengingatnya membuat Jongin ragu untuk menerima tawaran beasiswa yang diberikan padanya oleh pengurus yayasan SM High School setelah memenangkan lomba bidang fisika modern. Sang ayah sangat menyambut baik tawaran tersebut. Tak hentinya ia bercerita kepada tetangga dan selalu tersenyum setiap kali membicarakannya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas, esok pagi akan menjadi awal baru kehidupannya. Ia harus semangat. Belum tentu rumor yang beredar tentang gank XO adalah benar. Ia harus segera menuju ke flat milik salah satu kerabatnya yang disewa oleh ayahnya setelah tahu Jongin mendapat tawaran beasiswa tersebut.

Keluarganya tidak tergolong miskin jika ia masih didesa, tergolong cukup karena ia hanya hidup bersama sang ayah dari hasil panen sawah mereka. Namun, kalau dibandingkan dengan Seoul tentu ia bahkan akan termasuk dalam golongan gelandangan.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah dengar?"

" Hmm tentu."

" Apa rencanamu kali ini?"

" Lakukan seperti biasa hyung. Seberapa lama ia akan bertahan disini."

" WOW... easy Sehun."

" Debu kecil tidak boleh menempel di tempat aku berada hyung. Kau tau itu."

" Apapun terserah kau maknae."

" Orang yang kau panggil maknae adalah pimpinanmu hyung."

" Terserahlah."

XO gank saat ini dianggotai oleh 5 siswa yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan dengan kekayaan yang tidak main-main. OH Sehun, pewaris Polaris group tentunya bisnis real estate, mall, dan properti milik keluarganya adalah yang terbesar di korea dan asia. Park Chanyeol, pewaris The enterprise Group, bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan dan ekspor impor bahan tambang, tidak mungkin ada yang meragukan kekayaannya. Kim Suho, Hyundai Corporation adalah salah satu milik jajaran keluarganya, bergerak dalam bidang otomotif dan juga retail market. Wu Yifan, ayahnya adalah pengusaha alat kesehatan di Canada dan ibunya adalah salah satu model terkenal di China, tidak perlu diragukan lagi kekayaannya. Lu Han Xi, merupakan model terkenal saat ini. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik salah satu stasiun TV terbesar di china. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dan lembut, namun jika ada yang menghambat langkahnya bisa dipastikan matahari tidak akan ditemui lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah. Ia telah mendapatkan beberapa pengarahan dan pemberitahuan mengenai gedung sekolah dari kepala sekolah. Seorang guru datang untuk mengantarkannya ke kelas XA. Kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa kaya dan pintar SM Highschool hanya 30 siswa terbai yang bisa masuk kelas ini. Dan kini Jongin akan menjadi salah satunya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat sering langkah sang guru yang berjalan belum siap untuk ini. Tidak. Ia mnghembuskan nafas pelan, menariknya lagi, menghembuskannya. Hingga kini ia berdiri di depan tatapan mata siswa yang memandang aneh dirinya.

" Perkenalkan dirimu." Suara sang guru memecahkan keheningan dalam ruang kelas.

" Anyeong haseyo, Kim Jongin imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida."

" Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya seorang siswi.

" Kim Jongwon."

" Menteri?" tanya siswi yang lain.

" Bukan."

" Pengusaha?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan."

" Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya seorang siswa dengan gaya angkuhnya.

" emm beasiswa." Ujar Jongin ragu.

'Oh, siswa 1%" ujar seorang siswi bernama Jessica.

"Sudah-sudah, Jongin silahkan duduk di bangku paling yang kosong." Ujar sang guru menenangkan. Kuasa siswa dikelas ini melebihi sang guru. Untuk masalah pelajaran, mereka tentu akan mendengarkan sang guru. Namun untuk sikap, tingkah laku, dan tata krama merekalah penentunya. Tidak guru bahkan kepala sekolah sekalipun. Uang itu segalanya kawan.

"Selamat datang di neraka kawan." Seorang namja yang biasa dikenal dangan nama namjoon menyeringai kapadanya. Jongin hanya memasang tampang dingin andalannya ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sekelilingnya.

"Nikmati harimu selagi bisa kawa." Taehyung, siswa yang duduk disebelahnya juga menyeringai setan.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak ada senyum manis yang dipasang oleh siswa maupun siswi dalam kelas ini. Semuanya tampak menyeramkan seolah siap menyantapnya.

.

.

.

Jam belajar sudah usai. Jongin segera berlari menuju sebuah kafe yang terletak 1 kilometer dari sekolahnya, bukan cafe mewah. Hanya sebuah cafe sederhana tempatnya bekerja. Ia mulai masuk kerja hari ini. Jam kerjanya dimulai 30 menit setelah jam pelajaran sekolahnya usai. Terpaksa ia harus berlari menuju cafe ini. Karena jika berjalan ia akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 12 menit. Dengan berlari, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit. Cukup untuknya berganti baju dan makan sore sebelum bekerja.

" Anyoeng hyung."

" Ah Jongin-ah, segeralah berganti pakaian." Kyungsoo pemilik cafe tampak sibuk membawa beberapa pesanan pelanggan. Meski pemilik cafe ia ikut membantu pelayan lain ketika cafe sedang ramai.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju lokernya, ia baru mendapatkan kuncinya kemarin dari salah satu guru piket.

Ceklek

BYURRR

Oh, jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya basah oleh air bercampur lumpur dan tanah. Seseorang pasti telah mengerjainya kini. Oh tidak, jongin mulai panik. Ia tidak memiliki seragam lagi. Seragam sekolah ini berharga 1 juta won. Itu adalah gajinya untuk 2 bulan. Dia tidak mungkin membeli seragam cadangan. Seragam olahraga pun tidak dibawanya.

Jongin segera menutup pintu lokernya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Get out from my way dirt." Suara dingin nan menusuk menghalangi jalannya.

" Hey dirt. Look how awful you are."

"..."

" Are you deaf? Or are you silent?"

"..." Jongin tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti tapi ia tidak mau mencari masalah di hari kedua sekolahnya.

" Oh, mungkin saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Suho-ah." Ujar seoarang laki-laki berparas cantik, Luhan.

"Huh..."

" Kau sudah mengotori koridor ini dengan uh... bajumu yang apa masih pantas disebut baju."

" Ah, kulitmu warnanya sungguh eww..." seorang siswi ikut menyahut, Jung Soojung.

' Dia pasti bukan orang Korea, ah atau mungkin saking miskinnya ia hingga tidak mampu membeli sabun untuk mandi." Celetuk seorang siswi.

Jongin masih diam diposisinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkan warna kulitnya. Kebiasaan berjemur di terik matahari membuat warna kulitnya menjadi coklat keemasan. Indah.

" Aw,.. lihat dia seperti kucing yang tercebur ke dalam got. Bau, hitam, dan kotor."

" Are you dumb? Get out jerk."

BUK

Seseorang menendangnya hingga jatuh.

"YA!"

 **TBC**

 **MIANHAMNIDA...**

 **Untuk yang menunggu Are we twin dan Blackspot saya masih ketik ulang, filenya hilang entah saya lupa save atau karena virus. Jadi mohon maaf saya harus mengetik lagi.**

 **Kamsahamnida**

 **Bow**


	3. Friend

**Chapter 2**

"Ya!"

"Ugh…." Jongin sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya membentur lantai.

" Ya! Kau meninggalkan kami dan bersenang-senang sendiri Suho-ah." Ujar sesosok namja tinggi bertelinga lebar.

"kau terlalu lama dobi." Suho, sang pelaku penendangan perut Jongin menjawab dengan santai.

"uh,.. siapa tikus kecil ini?" Chanyeol mendekat bersama Sehun dan Kriss.

" Hanya tikus kecil pengacau dan mengotori istana kita." Luhan menjawab.

"sepertinya, ia pengemis di yayasan milikmu sehun-ah." Ujar suho.

"Beasiswa huh?" tanya sehun.

Jongin hanya diam. Uh.. perutnya masih sakit akibat ditentang. Dan kini bokongnya bertambah sakit karena beradu dengan lantai. Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban menjongkokan tubuhnya dihadapan Jongin.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian." Suara teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

" Zhang Yixing, siswa dengan urutan kekayaan nomer 120 dari 300 siswa." Ujar Luhan.

" Wow,.. ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan Zhang?" tanya Suho.

" Lepaskan dia pendek!"

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Lepasakan dia tuan pendek."

"Sialan kau!" suho telah siap menghantamkan tinjunya namun dihalangi oleh Kris.

" Pergilah Xing" Kris berujar dingin.

" Tidak. Sebelum kau lepaskan dia."

" Lepaskan dia sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak mau" ujar sehun.

" Sehun-ah" suara Kris menegas.

" Baiklah. Selamat menikmati neraka tikus kecil." Sehun berujar.

Yixing segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengalah dengan bocah zhang itu kris?"

" Bukan urusanmu." Kris menjawab, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok di depan sana, yang mulai menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?" Yixing bertanya.

" Ne."

" Ah, kenalkan namaku Yixing. Aku dari China."

" Jongin. Kim Jongin."

" Baiklah Jongin. Apa kau membawa seragam cadangan?"

" Ani."

" Ah, baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan milikku."

Jongin terdiam dalam kamar mandi. Ini baru hari kedua, ia sudah mendapatkan masalah. Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya. Apalagi, Jongin sangat ingat. Jika orang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi adalah teman sekelasnya. Ah,.. jongin rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

" Hei,.. kau tak apa?" tanya Yixing.

" Gwenchana sunbae."

" Panggil saja aku hyung. Yah,.. dan aku ada dikelas X1 A kalau kau mencariku. Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Gantilah bajumu."

" Ne, Kamsahamnida."

"Setidaknya masih ada orang baik." Ujar Jongin pelan setelah Yixing menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lay…"

yixing menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seseorang yang menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan Kris? Ah,.. dan saya ingatkan. Nama saya adalah Yixing bukan Lay."

"Jangan ikut campur." Ujar Kris.

" Aku akan tetap ikt campur jika yang kalian lakukan adalah menghancurkan orang yang tidak bersalah."

" Kau tidak tahu xing."

" Baiklah. Jadi anggap saja kau tak mengenalku dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Jangan campuri urusanku."

" Bagus."

" Tapi, jika terjadi lagi. Aku akan tetap ikut campur. Selamat tinggal tuan Kris yang terhormat."

Yixing meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Namun yixing tak mau ambil pusing. Jam pelajaran segera dimulai. Ia harus bergegas.

"Sial" ujar Kris, meninju udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

jam belajar berakhir, Jongin terburu memasukan peralatan sekolahnya dan segera berlari, namun

BRUK

"ugh…" ringisnya.

Tubuhnya terjerembab kebawah ketika sepasang kaki menjegalnya.

" Wah selain miskin, kau juga buta ya..?" suara itu. Sehun.

Jongin segera bangun dan berlari meninggalkan kelas, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang mengeras.

Ia tidak boleh terlambat bekerja. Gurunya memberikan pelajaran tambahan menyebabkan waktunya terpotong 30 menit untuk berjalan menuju café. Jongin berlari, ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang nyeri.

.

.

.

hosh,… hosh… hosh…

" Apa .. hah.. hah.. aku telat hyung?" tanya Jongin begitu sampai di bagian belakang café.

" Ani. Meski kau telat, aku tidak akan memarahimu. Aku tahu bagaimana padatnya jadwal anak sekolah. Kau bisa mengganti jam terlambatmu di hari minggu dengan shift yang lebih panjang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

" Kamsahamnida hyung."

Jongin segera menuju kamar ganti. Kakinya masih nyeri, tapi ia harus tetap bekerja hari ini. Ia tidak mau diniali jelek oleh karyawan yang lain karena sikapnya.

Jongin melayani pembeli seperti biasanya meski kakinya terasa sangat nyeri. Ia akan istirahat sebentar ketika tidak ada pesanan. Kemudian mulai bekerja lagi ketika kakinya tidak terasa terlalu sakit.

Jongin sampai di flatnya pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sehgera membuka celananya. Pergelangan kakinya membengkak. Sedikit sakit ketika digerakkan. Ia segera merebus air panas, dan mengompres kakinya dengan air hangat. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pulau mimpi.

Jongin berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk berjalan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ketika sampai digerbang sekolah. Seseorang mendorongnya ke samping hingga tubuhnya ambuk di atas paving sekolah. Sakit.

Namun, ia tetap diam. Ia berdiri perlahan dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kakinya terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Ia berhasil duduk di bangkunya. Namun, kakinya sulit untuk ditekuk. Terasa sangat nyeri.

Sehun berjalan dengan arogant menuju kearahnya.

" AW….."

sehun menginjak kaki Jongin yang sedikit berada di jalan antar bangku.

" Salahkan kakimu di tengah jalan." Ujar sehun dingin.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Airmatanya sudah menetes. Sakit. Tapi ia tetap menunduk. Kakinya nyeri dan mati rasa. Sepatu sehun sangat keras dan mengenai pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak.

Ia terus membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang kakinya. Ia berharap dapat mengurangi sakitnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin hanya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aneh." Komentarnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran. Jongin terus menunduk. Kakinya masih terasa sangat sakit. Ketika jam istirahat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Nyerinya tidak berkurang. Ia tidak memiliki satupun teman yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk membawanya ke UKS.

Ia ingin meminta tolong pada Yixing, namun bahkan untuk menggerakkan sebelah kakinya saja ia tak sanggup karena sangat nyeri.

Sehun masih sesekali memandang aneh pada Jongin. Sejak insiden penginjakannya, jongin tidak sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terus menunduk.

"Jonginie…" suara Yixing mengagetkan lamunan sehun.

" Hey,.. Jonginie…"

" Hyung,.. hik.. hiks.."

" Hey,.. kau kenapa?"

" Sakit."

" Apa yang sakit huh?"

"berlebihan." Cibir beberapa siswa yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Sementara sehun masih memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak hyung. Appo….."

" Sini hyung lihat." Ujar yixing sembari membuka sepatu Jongin yang diiringi ringisannya.

" Astaga, kita harus ke UKS."

Yixing segera menggendong Jongin secera piggyback. Pergelangan kakinya membengkak dan membiru.

"Dokter lee tolong."

Teriak yixing begitu sampai di depan pintu UKS.

" letakan dia di bed. Apa yang terjadi?"

" Kakinya lebam dan tidak bisa digerakan."

Dokter lee segera memeriksa kaki Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

" aku kejatuhan kardus berisi buku, uisanim."

" Astaga. Baiklah aku akan memberikan obat dan perban." Jangan sampai kejatuhan benda berat lagi. "

"itu bukan buku kan Jongin?" tanya Yixing.

" Maksud hyung?'

" Katakan yang sebenarnya? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

" Tidak ada hyung. Aku kejatuhan kardus berisi buku ketika membereskan beberapa barangku."

"Terserah apa katamu Jongin. Tapi aku tidak bisa kau bohongi. Aku akan melaporkanya apada guru BK. Satu-satunya guru yang tidak takut pada ulah mereka"

tentu saja, karena sang guru BK adalah tak lain dan tak bukan paman dari Oh Sehun. Adik bungsu sang Appa.

Dari luar pintu, tanpa mereka sadari sehun melihat semuanya.

'Brengsek'

 **TBC**


End file.
